ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jack Davis (role)
Characters I'm not so sure about ranking Jack Davis as a bully; the character wasn't as known for it to the extent of Butch or Leonard, but then, I've not seen that many of his shorts. Thor2000 14:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) From the actor page, "He was brought into Our Gang to be the main scrapper of the group, later followed by other Rascals like Tommy Bond who played Butch later in the series." From Derby Day, "Jack - some neighbors say he'll be hanged when he grows up, others hope it will be sooner." - Title Card July Days has a title card : "Jack the bully -- Wants to grow up and be tough -- He has a wonderful start." J. D. pushes down several kids, pulls a girl's hair, etc. before getting in another fight with Mickey. Jackie Davis beats up on the much smaller Jackie Condon in The Champeen until Mary stops him, before his fight with Mickey, but Mickey and Jackie D. are pretty equal in starting their fight. I don't have time to search for examples now. Butch was definitely the bully much more consistently than Davis, so if you want to delete the bully category here I won't object. I just had enough memories of Davis acting like one to think he belongs, and he is definitely the leading candidate from the earliest era. Rjh 04:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the fence about this. Jack was definitely a "bully" character, but then so was Jackie Cooper, but they were not bullys like Butch. I'm going to leave it for now. I'm also trying to come up with roles for Rascals not fitting in those previous chubby, bookish or tag-a-long roles. The main female roles like Jean and Darla I guess are "heroine" roles while Condon, Albright and Moore are "all-american." Maybe a "wealth" category for "wally," "waldemar" and "waldo." Thor2000 16:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, would it be better to change Jackie Davis' page to Jack Davis? In most of the shorts where he is identified by name, it's usally "Jack". Plus, it could help in avoiding confusion with Jackie Condon and Jackie Cooper. Mtw12055 16:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) * I've been considering this too, so yeah. It leave us fewer "Jackie's" to be confused with. Thor2000 15:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "Xsalted Ruler" Do you think since Jack was the "Xsalted Ruler" in Lodge Night, he could've been an Our Gang leader at one time? Although, this in no way corresponds with this talk page, could it be possible for Jackie Condon, also? My copy of Tired Business Men and the page for the Manhattan Club both list him as the "Great Exhausted Ruler". Yorky97 (talk) 02:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) This was based on flimsy and incomplete data in the Maltin and Bann books which were a major source in the writing of much of the shorts. They never made the distinction when they mentioned anyone named Jackie; I just thought it was Davis being older, but yeah, this should be corrected where its in error. Thor2000 (talk) 17:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC)